


little freedoms

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm crying, M/M, can you believe he tweeted harry, it's been 4 years, louis loves harry so much, this is bad i wrote it in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: so basically louis tweeted harry on his 23rd birthday and it has everyone feeling some type of way, including me. i quick whipped up this fic. here's a lil present from me to you.





	

February 1, 2017. It was Harry's birthday. A whole year had gone by, and so many things had occurred in that time span. Good things, bad things. Louis would like to say that the good overrides the bad, but then he'd be lying; and lying was something he'd been doing much too often lately. He was sick of it, to say the least.

The previous year had been Hell for Louis quite honestly. He couldn't wait for it to just end already. Once it did, Louis was ecstatic. He was ready to have new beginnings and try things he hadn't before. Without his three other boys, it was quite intimidating but he was ready to take on the challenge and show the world what he could do.

Late 2016, Louis suffered through one of the greatest pains of his life, something he thought he wouldn't have to endure for a long time. He lost his best friend. The most important person in the world to him, his mum. It shattered him, blew a huge hole in his heart. Louis knew he couldn't be sad about it, though. That's not what his mum would've wanted. After all, she did love to see him smile. So, Just Hold On was born. A song to make people happy, while honoring the person who did just that. Mumma Darling was unbelievably proud of him.

Finally, the new year came around. Not fast enough, though. Louis was working on his single with Steve Aoki, someone he'd grown very close to and was very blessed to have in his life. Promo was going great and the support from everyone was incredible, it gave Louis huge amounts of confidence and joy to go around and sing his song. This year wasn't going too bad, but he didn't want to speak too soon.

Just as quick as it came, January ended and February came. It was now Harry's birthday. Frankly, Louis wasn't expecting much, just what they did every year. He would go out with everyone and celebrate his boy's birthday. They'd get drunk, stumble around the streets early in the morning and then go home and make sloppy love; Naked cuddles always happened afterward. Louis was excited.

———

8:45 a.m.

 

Louis rolled onto his side, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. The first thing he saw when he woke up was him. The gorgeous man he got to wake up next to. It was something he was used to by now, but still his heart seemed to prance around in his chest and flutter about at the sight of Harry. He was so beautiful in the early morning hours. His hair lay disheveled against the pillow and the sun shone on his face, illuminating it and creating shadows that outlined his sharp jaw.

Louis moved to sit up on his elbow, his gaze set on Harry. Slowly, he reached down and traced Harry's plump lips which were just slightly parted. Soft snores that came from the man filled the otherwise quiet room. Louis had to giggle to himself. Harry had always been so cute when he slept. He hated to wake the boy, but he missed his emerald eyes. He pressed his lips gently against Harry's ear and began lightly singing a familiar tune.

_“Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday to you.”_

A soft noise, then a stir. Then a slight smile spreading across Harry's sleepy face. Louis' heart lurched. "Lou?" came the man's raspy morning voice. Louis practically melted into the silk sheets. Harry's eyes fluttered open to meet Louis' and immediately his small smile turned into a grin that revealed one of his dimples.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It's your special day." Louis cooed, reaching out to ruffle Harry's already messy hair. Since his hair was short again, Harry's hair tended to stick out in all different directions in the morning and it made Louis giggle and scrunch his nose fondly. Harry groaned and quickly grabbed Louis' hand, rolling on top of him in one swift move and kissing him sweetly. Louis would never get used to the feel of Harry's lips on his own. Each time it felt new and exciting.

Reluctantly, Louis pulled away and slowly sat up, arching his back as he stretched. Harry took a moment to silently admire his body. “C'mon, H. Up you go,” Louis chirped and grabbed Harry's arm, tugging on it like a child. Another groan left Harry's mouth and he covered his eyes with his arm. “Alright, alright. I'm coming.” He mumbled and rolled out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers. Louis on the other hand wore one of Harry's shirts that came down to about mid-thigh.

The two lovers tangled their fingers together and Louis led the way downstairs into the kitchen. Harry shuffled over to the island and leaned back against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Louis skipped over to a pot they kept on the counter. A cookie pot, to be more specific. The small boy grasped the lid and began lifting it slowly. “Tsk, tsk.” Arms slid around Louis' waist as Harry came up behind him. “Cookies for breakfast? I don't think so. How about some Coco Pops?” Harry suggested, kissing Louis' shoulder. The older of the two let out a small whine and glanced back at Harry with a pout on his lips. He couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully at Louis. Always so stubborn, that boy.

Louis wiggled out of Harry's arms and pranced over to the cupboard, grabbing his beloved box of Coco pops. “Good boy.” Harry praised, giving Louis a quick peck on the cheek. Harry walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple, taking a bite from it. Louis looked over to him and snorted, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous." Harry cocked an eyebrow and slowly moved his eyes to Louis'. "Me? At least I don't eat cookies for breakfast. How absurd." Louis laughed again and picked a piece of his cereal from the bowl, tossing it at Harry. "Twat."

———

3:15 p.m.

Louis was cuddled up to Harry on the couch and they were watching a romance movie, Harry's favorite. Their bodies were tangled together and the heat from their bodies warmed them up. There were lots of soft touches, sneaky kisses and lots of snuggling. Whenever Louis heard a sniffle from Harry, his eyes would dart over and he would ask if he was okay. Harry nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. Louis just leaned over and kissed it away.

Once the movie had ended, the boys didn't move from their spot on the couch. Harry's party didn't start for three hours and they were just enjoying each other's company. Louis was on his phone, scrolling through Twitter. He got a notification from Niall.

_“@NiallOffical: @Harry_Styles happy birthday mate. Have a good day , see ya soon“_

Louis blinked at his phone and sighed, pursing his lips. He felt his heart drop a bit. Then came Liam's notification.

_“@LiamPayne: @Harry_Styles Happy birthday H hope you've had a good one! Much love Payno x”_

Louis now frowned at his phone screen, his heart beating slowly. It wasn't fair. Niall and Liam both got to show their appreciation to Harry online and prove that they're still on good terms. Louis, however. Could not. He didn't know why it still bothered him, it's been four years since he's tweeted Harry. What was he expecting?

———

5:20 p.m.

There was under an hour until Harry's party and the two began getting ready. Louis wore one a baby pink Adidas crop top and blank skinny jeans, paired with his black vans. Harry held up different outfits for Louis to inspect and huffed out whenever the boy made a face and shook his head, motioning for him to pick something else.

After what seemed like forever, they finally agreed on an outfit and Harry was getting dressed. Louis was sprawled out on the bed, humming a song to himself when his phone dinged. A text from Liam. _Aren't you gonna tweet H? You're the only one left._

Louis was baffled at this. Liam knew better. He _knew_ Louis couldn't. What was he thinking? Louis quickly typed out a reply. _Are you mad? You know I can't_. Liam's reply came quickly. _Do it, Louis. I talked to some people. It's alright._ He felt his heart begin to race. Was Liam messing around with him? Was this some sick joke? _Are you positive?_ His hands became clammy and he isn't sure why. Butterflies the size of bats erupted in his stomach and he swallowed thickly, impatiently awaiting Liam's reply. His phone dinged. _More positive than I've ever been._

Louis wasted no time opening the Twitter all and clicking the 'New Tweet' icon. He began typing and erased it a few times before deciding on something simple:

_“@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles happy birthday mate! Have a sick night”_

Louis stared at his phone for a few moments, his heart banging against his chest. He actually did it. For the first time in four years, he tweeted Harry publicly. Louis got to show that yes, he was on good terms with Harry. He got to acknowledge Harry. It was a simple birthday wish, but it was on display for the world to see. Millions of thoughts circled Louis' mind, but he pushed them all aside and just began giggling.

Harry had heard his phone go off, so he walked toward it. "What're you laughing about?" He asked as he picked up his phone and glanced down at the screen. Harry saw the tweet from Louis, who was sitting on the bed right in front of him. His jaw dropped in shock and he quickly moved his gaze to Louis, his eyes wide.

“You–"

“I know.”

“But how?”

“Liam gave me the okay.”

Harry shook his head wordlessly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn't care what the tweet said, he only cared that Louis got to show the world that they're okay and that he cares about him just as much as Liam and Niall. Louis threw himself into Harry's arms and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his neck. Harry caught the tiny boy and lifted him up, spinning him around as their laughs of delight filled the room.

That night, Harry and Louis walked with intertwined hands into the party. Nobody asked questions, they just smiled. It was all of Harry's closest friends and family members. And Louis' family too. They all knew. It was just Harry and his boy and they were in love; and that was that.


End file.
